new_doctor_who_tardis_corefandomcom-20200213-history
NEW Doctor who Tardis core Wiki
Welcome to the NEW Doctor who Tardis core Wiki Welcome to new doctor who tardis core wiki you might think why should I be here there are so many other great wiki's about doctor who why did I choose here?Well I'm glad you asked here you can watch FULL episodes of doctor who also read about are favourite time lord and research your favourite things about doctor who so have fun and watch heaps of videos new episodes will be uploaded weekly starting when series 8 starts. GERONIMO!!! Newest news about the wiki: The newest news is that this wiki just got 500 edits!!! This wiki has about 110 videos,100 photos and 62 pages the page limit will increase again soon but the news is that this wiki has had 500 edits yay!! In other news the wiki has just made more pages about reviews so far only three reviews have been made: 1-The bells of Saint John 2-The rings of Akhaten 3-Vincent and the doctor The amount will enlarge over the next week to 6 reviews and thats all the news for this week. Who is your favourite doctor? Ninth doctor Tenth doctor Eleventh doctor Newest episode uploaded The bells of saint John Plot: A man on a computer screen describes how human souls are uploaded to the Internet when people use their computers to log into a certain Wi-Fi network. The man reveals he has been uploaded and is lost.The Doctor (Matt Smith) has retreated to a monastery in Cumbria in the year 1207 to contemplate the mystery of Clara Oswin Oswald (Jenna-Louise Coleman), a woman he has met twice previously but who died both times. The monks disturb him one day to tell him that "the bells of Saint John" are ringing. The Doctor goes to his TARDIS and is surprised to find its exterior phone ringing. On the other end is Clara, whom the Doctor initially does not recognise. She is calling for help with her computer, as she cannot connect to the Internet, and the Doctor is bewildered as to how she is phoning through time. When Clara uses the phrase "Run you clever boy, and remember" as a mnemonic for her password, the Doctor realises who she is. The Doctor immediately sets off to meet her in person.When he arrives, Clara refuses to let him in or talk to him due to his bizarre appearance and erratic behaviour; which leads the Doctor to change out of his monk's clothing into a variation of his usual clothing. When he returns he finds Clara being "uploaded" via a mobile robotic server disguised as a young girl. The Doctor takes Clara's laptop and halts the upload, sending the uploaders a message that Clara is under his protection. The head of the uploaders, Miss Kizlet (Celia Imrie), informs her client that the Doctor has intervened as feared. Another mobile server, this time disguised as a man, is dispatched to Clara's house to retrieve her again. The Doctor and Clara are outside when the uploaders cause an airplane to begin descending directly at them. The Doctor and Clara board the TARDIS and land on the plane where the Doctor saves the plane from crashing.The Doctor takes Clara to the next morning in the TARDIS, and they go to a cafe to try to understand the happenings. Clara uses computer skills that she picked up from her uploading experience to track the uploaders back to their base at the Shard. The Doctor encounters people inside the café under the control of Miss Kizlet who distract him long enough for a server disguised as the Doctor to upload Clara completely. An angered Doctor sets out to the Shard on an anti-gravity motorbike and crashes it into Miss Kizlet's office. He demands that she release all the minds that have been uploaded, including Clara's, but Miss Kizlet refuses. The Doctor then reveals that he is still back at the café and that she was actually talking to the server that he had hacked which he then uses to upload Miss Kizlet to the network. Trapped in the network, she orders her subordinates to release everyone and Clara is restored. The restored Miss Kizlet contacts her client via a large wall-mounted video screen to report her failure to him. The client is shown to be the Great Intelligence, who orders her to reset all people working there, including herself, clearing their memories in the process. As UNIT storms in to shut them down, the uploaders all lose their memories. Miss Kizlet is reduced to the mentality of a small child. Meanwhile, the Doctor takes Clara home and offers her a chance to travel with him, which she refuses. She tells him to come back the next morning, as she may change her mind by then.